My Touniquet
by hazel-eyes-23
Summary: Sara, just wanting a case of her own, gets caught up in a whirlwind of disaster. As Grissom is assigned to a missing persons case, will he be there for Sara or tell her to go home? Please R&R! First fanfic ever! COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**My Tourniquet**

**PG-13 for language, romance, and violence  
**

* * *

"Give me the case!"

Shouting could be heard all over the CSI headquarters as Sara Sidle and Gil Grissom argued over the newest case.

"No. I want you to work with Nick. That's final." Grissom said, setting down the file.

"Just give me the damn case! You know I can handle it! You won't give it to me because I become 'emotionally involved' with the victims! Or is it because you don't want me to work on a case by myself?!" Sara screamed, slamming her fist onto the desk. Grissom took off his glasses and rubbed his temple, a migraine coming on.

"I'm giving the case to Catherine. It's a rape case and I know you'd get upset. I know Catherine will forget about it once it's over. It's her case, period." Grissom said, looking steadily at Sara's furious face.

"Then let Warrick and I do the case or Nick and I or Catherine and I....the point is that I just want a fucking case by myself! Is that to much to ask for? Catherine gets cases by herself! I don't care if it's a rape case or a suicidal case, I just want a case by myself!" Sara yelled, leaning over on Grissom's desk so that they were eye level.

"How about this? I could just send you back to San Francisco so you could be happy there! Take the case with Nick or don't have one at all!" Grissom shouted, the words that had filled his brain spilling out of his mouth. Silence. Ultimate silence filled the office as tears welled up in Sara's eyes.

"So you don't want me here? Why don't I just leave? I have a job waiting for me in San Francisco. You know what? I'll see you around, Grissom." Sara said, turning around and stalking out of the office.

"Sara!" Grissom yelled after her, but too late. She did not look back but kept walking in the direction of the lab. Grissom buried his face in his hands, not knowing what to do. There used to be a time when he and Sara could negotiate things calmly. Now, all they ever did was fight. Grissom grabbed his files and started towards the break room to hand out assignments.

Walking into the break room, Grissom saw that only one person was missing. Sara.

"Okay, Catherine, you're working a rape case. Her name is Kelly Tinelle. She said she was raped at a casino hotel room. Get her statement and check her for sexual abuse." Grissom said, handing Catherine the paper.

"Thanks." Catherine replied.

"Nick, you're working with Sara on a murder in a forest. One dead man, no bullet, one  
gun. Find the bullet and see if there are fingerprints on the gun. Also check out the vic's house."

"Where is Sara?" Nick asked, looking around the room for her.

"You get to look for her. Good luck." Grissom said, cheerfully.

"Thanks a lot. "Nick said sarcastically.

"Warrick, you're working with me on the murder case at the casino. Possibly died from poison." Grissom said, turning to Warrick.

"Great, death by gambling. Sad way to die." Warrick replied, getting up and stretching.

"Well, let's go and check out the crime scene." Grissom said, opening the door for himself and the others.

"What did you say to Sara this time?" Warrick asked, warily.

"She wanted Catherine's case. Told her no. She thought I didn't like her doing cases by herself. She stormed off and I don't know where she went." Grissom replied dully.

"Well, hopefully she won't do anything stupid. Wonder if Nick found her yet." Warrick said, glancing at Grissom out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, hopefully." Grissom replied quietly, thinking about Sara and worrying about her.

Grissom pushed the thought of Sara to the back of his mind, not worrying about it until it was too late.

TBC

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Short, sweet, and too the point. Just the way I like it. Please R&R or something terrible will happen to Sara. Or there won't be an ending....either one. I love being an author....the fate of characters in your hands. Buwahaha!


	2. Chapter 2

**My Tourniquet**

**PG-13 for language, romance, and violence**

**Genre:: Romance/ Drama/ Angst**

_Italics_ Thoughts

"Regular text" dialogue

**_Bold Italic_** Dreams

------------- Scene change

* * *

Looking for Sara, Nick walked all over the CSI headquarters calling her name.

_Where could she be? Damnit, Sara! Where are you?_

The only other place Nick Didn't look was at the lab. Quickly walking to the lab, he saw Sara talking quietly to Greg Sanders.

"Hey, Sara. You're working with me on a supposedly suicidal case. The vic's name is Peter Domine. You ready to go?" Nick said, noticing that Sara had stopped talking a second before.

"Uh...yeah. I'll be there in a minute. Why don't I go to the vic's house and see if there's any clues there." Sara replied, eyeing Greg slightly.

"Good idea. I'll meet up with you later, okay?" Nick asked, walking towards the door.

"Okay." Sara replied, quietly.

Nick left the lab, leaving a silence behind him. Sara glanced at Greg and shifted uneasily.

"Well, I better go. See you around Greg." Sara said, walking quickly to the door and leaving Greg in a state of confusion.

Slamming the door of her SUV, Sara walked up the steps of the large apartment complex. Opening the door of the apartment, she saw that someone had been here recently. Setting down her kit, she surveyed the mess before her.

"Well, better get started." Sara said, bitterly.

Getting out her things, Sara didn't notice the man behind her. She didn't notice the knife in his hand. But very softly, he made a noise that caused Sara to turn around. With fear in her eyes, she had no time to draw any means of defense if she could have. She was frozen, stuck. She had no idea what to do. The years she spent in CSI flew out of her brain as her attacker bore down on her....

* * *

"Where's Sara?" Grissom asked as Nick came through the door.

"She was checking out the house of the vic. She really wanted to do it, so I let her. I thought she'd be here." Nick said, taking out the evidence he found to give to Greg.

"Well she's not. Maybe she's still there. Go check on her later, okay?" Grissom said, worrying about Sara, but nothing to bother him too much.

"Okay. How's your case going?" Nick asked, cheerfully.

"Well, our D.B. didn't die from poison. It looks like he was strangled." Grissom said, sighing.

"I gotta go to the lab and get these processed. I'll see you, Griss." Nick replied, walking towards the lab.

"Gotta go to the autopsy room." Grissom whispered as he waved slightly to Nick. Walking to the autopsy room, Grissom was still worrying about Sara.

_Maybe I was too hard on her. I should say sorry or something..._

Opening the door, he saw Dr. Al Robins inspection the D.B.

"What did you find?" Grissom asked, coming to stand next to the Doctor.

"Well, it looks like a concussion is what killed him. And it looks as if he was taking drugs." Dr. Robins replied, pointing to the head and holding up the D.B.'s stomach contents. Just then Grissom's phone rang.

"Grissom."

"We have a problem." It was Brass.

"Well what is it?" Grissom asked, impatiently.

"Sara. She's no where. We can't find her. She's not at the crime scene or at the vic's house. We think she was kidnapped by the killer of her case." Brass said quickly.

"did you check her apartment?" Grissom asked, the breath coming in quick gasps.

"Yes, she wasn't there. We checked everywhere she could have gone. Nothing. She's gone. You..." Brass started.

"Grissom hung up his phone and burying his face in his hands, he had no idea what to do.

TBC

* * *

Oooooooooo! What's going to happen? Will they find Sara? Will she perish? Suspense! R&R please! Buwahaha! I have the power! Hear me roar! 


	3. Chapter 3

**My Tourniquet**

**PG-13 for language/ Romance/ violence**

**Genre:: Drama/ Romance/ Angst**

_Italics_ Thoughts

"Regular text" Dialogue

**_Bold Italic_** Dreams

------------------ Scene change

_Where am I? Why do I feel so....tired and dizzy? Am I dead? I can't be...._

Sara woke up, feeling dizzy and sick. She found herself in an unknown room in an unknown house. She was about to get up when a voice from the corner spoke.

"Don't you get up, sweetheart. You might hurt yourself. Or I might just hurt you." He said, not coming out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" Sara asked, her head still spinning.

"I'm the killer from the case you were working on. The one with the dead guy by the tree in the forest." He said, finally moving out of the shadows. His face was gaunt. It looked as if he hadn't eaten in months. His hair was straggly and unkempt. His facial hair was out of control. His eyes were expressive, a cold, ice cold blue.

"It...It was you?" Sara spluttered as she cringed as the man came closer.

"Yes. I killed that no-good scum. He killed my wife 3 years ago!" the man yelled, slamming his fist on the floor. His breath smelled putrid, as if it hadn't been cleaned in years. Sara back away slightly, not wanting to throw-up from the smell.

"Mr. Domine killed your wife?" Sara asked trying to keep up the conversation since she didn't want him to get the idea to kill her.

"Yea. In a car accident. My wife had been cheating on me with him but if she hadn't gone with him to a nightclub she wouldn't have died. He drove drunk and skidded off the road and killed her. I sued the pants of him but the judge dismissed it saying it was an accident. It was no damn accident!" the man said bringing out a gun and pointing it a Sara.

"Please, sir, don't shoot. It'll ruin your life and mine forever. Please, don't." Sara pleaded, trying to get the guy to drop the gun.

"Shut up!" the man shouted pulling back the hammer and aiming right between Sara's eyes.

* * *

Grissom paced up and down the police office floor, trying to think of where she might have gone.

_Where would she go? She could have been kidnapped by the killer. But where would he have her?_

"Um.... Grissom." Brass said, walking up to the pacing man.

"Yes?" Grissom nearly shouted walking up to Brass.

"Phone is for you. It sounds like Sara." Brass said, handing him the phone.

"Hello? Sara? Is this you?" Grissom asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"Grissom, I have only a few minutes. The guy has gone out for food. Please listen. I'm sorry but he said that if I talk to the police, then he's going to shoot me. You've got to hear me....." Sara pleaded, her voice in a whisper.

"Sara, I'm listening. Where are you? Are you hurt?" Grissom asked, stopping his pacing.

"No, Grissom, I'm not hurt, just listen. This guy said that by sundown, he was going to shoot me. You've got to get here and help me. Grissom, he lives at...." Sara started but suddenly stopped. In the background, he heard shouting and cursing.

"What did I tell you? I said no phone calls! Got off the fucking phone!" He was yelling. There was screaming and the sound of something cracking.

"Are you the police? Are you?!" the man was yelling in the phone, moaning in the background.

"No, I'm a friend of the person you have.....please, let her go. She hasn't done anything to..." Grissom said, cringing as he heard as slap as if the man had hit Sara.

"Now that she's called, I'm killing her and you. Watch your back! Bitch!" he growled into the phone, slamming it on the receiver. Grissom hung up the phone, his brain going back into action. Hearing Sara in pain was the last thing he wanted. Walking over to the attendant's desk, he had a plan to find Sara.

"Excuse me miss, I was wondering if I could see the phone records since the last few hours." Grissom asked the bubble-gum blowing woman behind the desk.

"The phone records? I guess I could do that. Here they are." She said, handing him the records, a bit confused.

"Thank you." Grissom said, hurrying back to his SUV to go to the lab. The last phone call was from 1240 Hewlett Drive. It was close to where the CSI Headquarters were. Walking into the building, he went straight to his office. Spotting Catherine along the way, he motioned for her to come with him. Sitting behind his desk and starting up his computer, he had a plan to get Sara out of the house.

"Cath, I need your help." Grissom said, looking up at Catherine.

"Well that's something new. What's up?" Catherine said, walking over to Grissom's desk.

"I need you to go to this address. Sara has been held there and the guy there is going to kill her at sundown. We need to get her out of there." Grissom said showing her the address.

"What do you have in mind?" Catherine asked, looking at the piece of paper.

"What you and I are going to do is this. Do you still have your exotic dancer outfits?" Grissom asked, brain gearing into thought.

"Yes. What has that got to do with Sara?" Catherine asked, perplexed.

"You're going to go to his house in the outfit, with something to attract him. He'll invite you in and you leave to door open so I can go in and get Sara out of there safely. While you're in there with him, Brass will bring reinforcements to help you. Case closed. We'll have Sara and he'll be behind bars." Grissom explained quickly.

Catherine sighed. "Well, I guess I better go get the outfit. What if I doesn't work, Grissom? What if you just put Sara in more danger?" Catherine asked, getting up slightly.

"I don't know. But I can't loose another CSI investigator. Not again. Not like that." Grissom said, his voice cracking slightly.

"I'll be back as soon as possible." Catherine said, leaving the office.

_This better work. Sara is the only thing that matters. I don't care if I have to kill the guy with my bare hands to get to her, I just don't want to loose another. Better get ready._

With that thought, Grissom left to go find Brass and tell him the plan, hoping against hope that the gun hadn't already gone off.

* * *

TBC

This is getting interesting, even to me. I'm making this up along the way, so if it's kinda weird, just live with it. Mel likes reviews. Mel like good reviews. hint hint Please review and be nice please. Destructive criticism just sucks. If I get enough good reviews, then the story will come out to be a happy ending. Most people like happy endings, right? Right!


	4. Chapter 4

**My Tourniquet**

**PG-13 for romance/ violence/ language**

**Genre:: romance/ Drama/ Angst**

_Italics_ Thoughts

"Regular text" Dialogue

**_Bold Italics_** Dreams

---------------- Scene Change

* * *

_**Stomping. Or a loud thumping noise. Running. Running down a long alley on a cold, dark night. Then suddenly, a forest. Running and weaving in between the trees, running away from something. Or someone. Then, screaming. Sara screaming. Sara in a room, all by herself, tortured, bruised, marred. **_

"Grissom! Wake up!"

Grissom woke up from the haunting dream. He shook his head slightly to get the picture if Sara out of his head.

"What? Oh....hi, Catherine. What is it?" Grissom asked, looking up to see Catherine standing in front of his desk.

"I have my old outfits. It's almost sundown, you ready to go?" Catherine replied, holding up the very revealing outfit.

"Good. Go get changed into it and we'll go. I'll....I'll go and get ready myself." Grissom said, goggling at the outfit.

"Okay. You alright, Griss? You seem....flustered. You need rest." Catherine was saying, looking at Grissom carefully.

"I'm fine. The one we need to worry about is Sara. I'll meet you at the front." Grissom said, picking up the phone and calling Brass. Catherine left the office to go get changed as Brass came on the phone.

"Brass."

"Are you ready? Catherine is getting changed and all we need is your men there." Grissom said.

"Yes, we have 7 officers waiting for your word." Brass replied, tapping the pen to his desk.

"Well, tell them that we'll be there soon." Grissom said, fidgeting with the 9 mm he pulled out of his desk.

"Are you alright Grissom? You sound shaky. Is everything okay?" Brass asked.

"I'm fine. You sound like Catherine. We'll see you there." Grissom said, hanging up the phone.

Catherine came into the office, a jacket over herself. Grissom couldn't help but reveal a small smirk.

"Hey, if I had it my way, I wouldn't be wearing this." Catherine said, pointing a finger at Grissom.

"Let's go."

Grissom and Catherine left the office and were on their way to the police station. Arriving there, Brass met with them to discuss the plan. It was settled. With the 3 police cars behind them, Grissom and Catherine led the way to the beat up old house where Sara was being held. Grissom dropped Catherine off at the house to do her work. Catherine rang the doorbell and waited. She slowly untied the jacket to slightly reveal her outfit. With her hair up, Catherine had a hidden microphone on her outfit so the police could hear everything that was going on. To Catherine's disbelief, she heard yelling and screaming inside the house as someone came to the door.

"Shut up! Who is it?" a man yelled at the door.

"A sponsor, sir." Catherine said, her eyes widening in shock as she heard Sara whimpering in the background.

"Name! Shut up! What do I have to do to make you shut up!" the man yelled again, slapping Sara in the face.

"Catherine, but you can call me Katie." Catherine replied, hoping that Sara was okay.

The man opened the door and inspected Catherine suspiciously. He inspected her from her head to her toes, resting a fraction of a second on her chest.

"I'm not interested. Go away! Bitch! Shut up!" the man growled, slamming the door in Catherine's face.

"But....." Catherine was about to start but just then stopped since the man was talking again.

"I'll kill you! You called your friend when I said you couldn't and now he's bringing his slime! I'll shove this gun up your sorry ass and kill you!" he yelled.

"Please don't! I didn't tell Grissom to send anyone! I just called him to tell I wasn't coming in today! Please, don't shoot....." Sara sobbed, but stopped short.

"Shut up! Your friend sent some slut Catherine to get you! I'll kill you!" the man screamed, cocking back the hammer of the revolver he had. Catherine didn't know what to do. She was getting this all on tape but he was going to kill Sara. Grissom came running up the driveway to the house followed by the 7 officers.

"We have to stop him. Forget about the plan. Screw the plan!" Grissom whispered, holding up his gun and motioning to Catherine to move. But all their efforts were gone to waste. Just as Grissom was going to bust down the door, gun shots rang throughout the area followed by screams and silence. Catherine could no longer hear Sara's whimpers. Grissom could no longer hear Sara's sobs. It was over in a blink of an instant.

_What have I done? This can't be happening....I just can't. This is just a bad dream, yeah. A bad dream. What have I done?_

Grissom and Catherine seemed to be thinking the same thing as the ultimate silence spiraled out of control.

TBC

* * *

Uh-oh! What's going to happen? Was it Sara that died or the guy? I'm still debating whether or not I should identify the man or not. Or I'll just make it where you guys make up who he is. A past murderer, a past lover, whoever. Anyway, R&R and maybe, just maybe, I'll make it a happy ending! So much for my happy ending.....oh well, I suck at singing anyway so I'll stop. Thanks everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

**My Tourniquet**

**PG-13 for language/ romance/ violence**

**Genre:: Romance/ Drama/ Angst**

_Italics _Thoughts

"Regular Text" Dialogue

**_Bold Italics_** Dreams

------------ Scene Change

* * *

All the air vanished out of Grissom. He had no idea what to do. Brass showed up moments later. He had been overseeing the recording of the tape.

"What happened? I heard a gun shot and.....oh-no." Brass said, seeing Catherine's and Grissom's stricken faces. Brass took up on the cue. Pulling his gun out, he yelled, "Las Vegas Police!" and busted the door open. Lying on the ground was the man, covered in blood, only in his boxers. Sara was in the corner, holding the gun up, shaking vigorously.

"Sara? It's okay. Put the gun down. It's over." Grissom said, carefully walking over to comfort Sara. She put down the gun, and stood up gingerly as if she had a broken leg. Grissom quickly walked to her and moments later, she was crying in his shoulder.

"Shhhhhhh........it's all over. He's dead." Grissom soothed, patting Sara on the back.

"I'm going to be prosecuted in court, Griss! It's not okay. What if they find me guilty? I'll be sent to jail and will have no prospect of ever being a CSI investigator ever again!" Sara whimpered, her body tired and worn.

"You won't be......." Grissom started but was suddenly cut off by Brass.

"She will be. We have no idea whether or not she was acting in self-defense or in anger. We'll have to prosecute her. It's what we have to do." Brass stated looking sorrowful eyes to Sara. "Miss Sidle, you are under arrest for the possible murder of....what was his name?" Brass asked, turning to Sara.

"He said his name was John Windinger." She said, her worst possibilities coming true.

"Miss Sidle, you are under arrest for the possible murder of John Windinger. You have the right to remain silent because anything you do or say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to a lawyer. If you do not already have one or cannot afford one, the court will provide you with one. You....." Brass said, but Grissom cut him off.

"She knows what rights she has, Brass." Grissom said, leading Sara out of the house.

"Sorry, but that's what it says we have to do. Tell the suspect their rights. We'll set up a court date. You better find as much evidence as you can because I don't think her case on self-defense won't fly without help. Sorry, Grissom." Brass said, leaving the house ahead of the others.

* * *

A week later...........

"Hey, Grissom." Sara said, fully recovered from the trauma of the accident. She entered Grissom's office, in a nice outfit as if she was going to a nice dinner party.

"Why are you looking so nice?" Grissom asked, looking up from his tarantula.

"Remember? I have a court date I have to go to." Sara said, her voice cracking slightly.

"You'll do fine. Just tell the truth. The judge will hear you out. You were kidnapped and you acted in self-defense. Don't worry." Grissom said, sensing Sara's nervousness.

"Yeah, I know. Could you come for some moral support?" Sara asked, walking over to his desk.

"I can't. Catherine and I are working on a huge case. A movie star turned up dead in his apartment. Nick and Warrick are working on a dead guy in the desert. The D.B. was like silly putty. Slimy and mostly liquid. Sorry I can't make it. Like I said, you'll do fine." Grissom said, smiling at Sara.

"I'll see you later then. That is, if I'm not guilty. Good luck on your case. Bye." Sara said, leaving the office, butterflies swarming in her stomach.

* * *

Sara arrived at the courthouse with 5 minutes to spare. She sighed and thought over what she was going to say.

They can't find me guilty. I was within my boundaries to attack. Ability, opportunity, and jeopardy. I'll be fine. Like Grissom said, the judge will hear me out.

And with that happy thought, Sara walked into the courtroom, the blood pumping in her ears.

TBC

* * *

Okay, I know this is getting weird but what the heck? I mean, I learned in this one gun class I was going to that if you shoot someone, you're getting yourself in a butt load of trouble. You have to go to court and be able to explain stuff. So I'm extending this a bit. I was planning on this just going until Grissom found Sara and everyone lived happily ever after. But noooooooo....... I had to go and make it confusing. Anyway, R&R please! Tankies!


	6. Chapter 6

**My Tourniquet**

**PG-13 for romance/ violence/ language**

**Genre:: Drama/Romance/ Angst**

_Italics _ Thoughts

"Regular Text" Dialogue

**_Bold Italics_** Dreams

------------- Scene Change

* * *

Sara gasped, she couldn't help herself. The courtroom was filled with so many reporters that the regular attendees had to stand in the back. She quickly took her seat and tried to collect herself before she testified.

"Miss Sidle? Are you ready for your preliminary hearing?" the judge asked, his eyes intent on Sara's face.

"Yes. I'm ready." Sara said, getting to her feet.

"Please come to the booth and wait for the questions." The judge said, motioning towards the box. Sara went to the box and sat down patiently, waiting for the interrogation.

"Miss Sidle. What were you doing in Mr. Windinger's house a week ago?" The lawyer asked, her eyes showing no emotions.

"I was kidnapped by Mr. Windinger while I was investigating Mr. Domine's house." Sara replied, her eyes staying on the lawyer's face.

"So, you were kidnapped by Mr. Windinger and you had no means of defense?" the lawyer asked, her face finally turning to Sara's.

"Yes. He attacked me before I could summon any means of defense. He grabbed me and I passed out after feeling a cloth wrap over my mouth." Sara replied, seeing the distinct lines of the lawyer's face.

"After you passed out, and woke up, what did you do?" the lawyer asked, stopping her pacing.

"I talked to Mr. Windinger so he wouldn't get any ideas to try and hurt and or kill me. He pointed a gun at my head and I tried to get him to put it down." Sara replied, flatly.

"Did he put it down?" the lawyer asked.

"Yes, eventually. He then left to go get something to eat and I called from the house phone Mr. Gil Grissom, my boss from the crime lab. I told him what I could but then, Mr. Windinger came in and slapped me in the face. He talked to Mr. Grissom and then said that he would kill me by sundown." Sara replied the memory now coming back to her.

"And did he?" the lawyer asked.

"Obviously not. Mr. Grissom and Ms. Willows were able to get a team going to the house where I was held and Mr. Windinger was holding the gun at me when Ms. Willows came. Mr. Windinger knew that Ms. Willows was from my work place and slammed the door in her face. He came back to me, ripping off his clothes while pointing the gun at me. I told him to put it down and to stop. He pretended not to hear me, so I grabbed for his gun and pointed it at him, and shot." Sara said, remembering the events.

"And how many times did you shoot?" the lawyer asked.

"I had to shoot him 4 times since he was slightly bigger." Sara said, nervousness seeping out of her body.

"Did he have the ability to hurt or kill you?" the lawyer asked, picking up a piece of paper.

"Yes. He was bigger than me and he had a gun." Sara replied.

"Did he have the opportunity to stop?" the lawyer asked, scribbling on the piece of paper.

"Yes. I told him many times not to kill me and that people were coming for me." Sara replied, hoping against hope that everyone would hear her out.

"Was your life in jeopardy?" the lawyer asked, not looking up at Sara.

"Yes." Sara said, leaving it at that.

"No further questions." The lawyer said, sitting down.

"We'll meet back in about 5 minutes to decide the verdict." The judge said.

Sara got up from her seat, eager to get something to drink. She didn't know what to think. Was she going free or was she going to jail? She hoped against hope that the judge will set her free. The memories from that day still haunted her at night and day. When she slept she thought about it, dreamed a bout it. How he was going to rape her, how he was then going to kill her. She could have easily died. But would her efforts go to waste? Would she be sent to jail?

"Court is back in order." The bailiff called.

Sara quickly went back into the room, taking her seat on the bench.

"We have decided that you, Miss Sara Sidle, are not guilty due to the cause of the events. You are free, Miss Sidle. Court adjourned." The judge said, getting up and leaving the courtroom.

TBC

* * *

Yay! Sara goes free! I told ya'll that I'd make it a happy ending if I got lots of reviews! So much for my happy ending.......oh,oh,oh, you've got your dumb friends........blah blah blah. I forgot the rest of the words. Anyway, I have one more chapter to write and then I'm finished. Kaput. No more. So R&R this second to last chapter or I could just make it a sad ending. Thanks everyone! 


	7. Chapter 7

**My Tourniquet**

**PG-13 for romance/ language/ violence**

**Genre:: Drama/Angst/Romance**

_Italics_ Thoughts

"Regular text" Dialogue

**_Bold Italics_** Dreams

----------- Scene Change

* * *

_What just happened? This can't be happening........I was set free?_

Sara's mind was in turmoil. She didn't know what to think. She wasn't going to jail. She stood up quickly and made for the door. Walking out the room, she made a mental note to go to the CSI headquarters and tell everyone. But first, she had other personal business to take care of. She promised herself that if she was sent free, she would tell Grissom her true feelings about him.

_Why did I make that promise? Did I think I wouldn't go free? I feel stupid now!_

Sighing, she got in her car and headed for Grissom's house. She knew that he would be there since she knew that there was no big case going on.

Getting there in about 15 minutes, Sara walked up the drive thinking of what she was going to say to him.

_Grissom, I just got through my hearing and they said I was innocent. So I can come back to work on Wednesday. The real reason I'm here is because ever since I've known you, I've had feelings for you. I've seen us together right from the beginning. So what I'm trying to say is that I love you...... God, that sounds stupid! I'll just wing it._

Approaching his front door, she knocked and waited for the answering footsteps and confusion.

"Sara? What are you doing here?" Grissom asked as he opened the door, surprised to see her there.

"Well, I just got done with my hearing and I wanted to tell you that they found me innocent." Sara said, butterflies filling her stomach as she tried to look Grissom in the eye.

"That's great. But I'm guessing there's another reason why you're here." Grissom said a smile spreading across his face.

"Yes, there is. I just wanted to let you know that I love you." Sara said, her eyes no longer able to hold his gaze as she told him her inner soul.

There was silence unlike anything Sara had ever been through. She thought she could sense his surprise and confusion.

"Did you just say what I think you said?" Grissom finally asked, his mind boggled by her sudden outburst.

"If you think that I said I love you, then yes. I've loved you ever since I set eyes on you. I've always imagined us together. I know I sound stupid but, I can't deny what my heart and soul are telling me. I love you, Griss." Sara said, walking up to Grissom.

"Sara, do you know how long I've waited for you to say that?" Grissom asked, pulling her closer to him.

"Why don't you show me?" Sara asked, pulling Grissom down as their lips touched softly together.

Grissom, caught unaware, kissed her back, softly. Taking her into his house, Grissom shut the door and locked it. Moving her to the bedroom, Grissom thought about what everyone else would say. But he didn't care. He loved Sara and he now knew that she loved him. Shutting the door, Grissom and Sara had only the moon and the stars looking down on them as they made love.

* * *

Sara woke up the next morning, dreary and happy. She remembered what happened that night as she smiled slightly. She looked next to her to see Grissom sleeping silently. Not wanting to wake him, she got up slowly, getting changed and looking for a piece of paper and a pen. Leaving him a note was the best thing to do. She had other things to do and she didn't want to wake him up.

_Grissom,_

_Thank you for the lovely night, it was fun. I had to go to a seminar today and I will think of you. I'll see you later today at work. Can't wait. _

_Love, _

_Sara_

Leaving the note on his bedside table, she gave him a swift kiss and left the house while the sleeping Grissom took no notice of her departure.

* * *

Grissom woke up and saw the note on his bedside table. Opening it with trembling hands, he read quickly as a smirk spread across his face. Folding it up, he quickly got dressed, and left for the lab. Feeling elated, he floated all day as he thought of Sara and the letter.

_Will this feeling persist? I feel so.....happy. I can't really describe it. Oh well......_

Grissom pushed the thought to the back of his mind as Sara walked into the room, her lab coat on and ready to process the evidence of the newest case.

"Welcome back, Sara." Grissom said, another smirk crossing his face.

"Glad to be back." Sara said, smiling an I-have-a-secret smile, as she and Grissom went to work together, just like Sara wanted.

* * *

Yayness! I finally finished my story and now I'm finished for at least a week. Trying to figure out what my next plot is.......hmmmmmmmmmm........anyway, please R&R this last chappie and I will be happy. Everyone likes it when Mel is happy. When she's not happy, who knows what havoc can come. I told ya'll that I'd make it a happy ending. Teehee! Sara and Grissom end up together forever. I'm thinking about making a sequel. If ya'll want a sequel to this story, please say so IN YOUR REVIEW. Hint hint! Thanks everyone! 


End file.
